New Beginnings
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Twelve years ago, Kel was taken prisoner by Scanrans. Now she returns, escaping her prison with her eleven year old Son Wyl, who happens to be the Prince of Scanra and King Maggur's son.
1. Chapter 1

NEW BEGINNINGS.

Twelve years ago, Kel was taken prisoner by Scanrans. Now she returns, escaping her prison with her eleven year old Son Wyl, who happens to be the Prince of Scanra and King Maggur's son.

PROLOGUE.

**Scanra.**

She waited until the dead of night, waited until the shift changed at the guard house; she would have fifteen minutes until the new guards arrived, by then she had to be gone.

Her serious expression softened as she looked at her sleeping son, Wyl was her only joy these past years; for twelve years she had been prisoner to King Maggur, Wyl was almost eleven years old. He was her pride and joy, he had all of her looks and temperament and nothing of his father.

Shaking his shoulder gently she smiled, "It's time Wyl."

He woke instantly, his head lifting from the pillow. "We're really leaving?"

"Yes," Kel ruffled his hair, "come on, we have to go now."

Wyl nodded solemnly, sliding silently out of the bed he licked his lips. "Let go Mama."

Kel smiled, walking to the cupboard she pulled the coiled rope from behind a pile of clothes. opening the window she tossed the rope out and tied the end to the latch on the window then she motioned for her son. "You go first Wyl, I'll be right behind you."

He nodded and gripped the rope, "you're coming right after me?"

"As soon as you're half way down," that way she could keep an eye out for guards. She smiled encouragingly at Wyl, "it'll be fine. Just don't look down," like her at his age, Wyl was afraid of heights.

He nodded and let her help him climb out over the window sill, swallowing nervously he began climbing cautiously down the rope. Kel watched closely, her eyes scanning for any signs of danger.

She waited until Wyl was about halfway down the rope, swinging her legs out the window she began to climb.

he was waiting for her when she reached the bottom, hiding in the shadows he smiled tightly. "So far so good," he whispered his voice shaking slightly from the cold.

Kel nodded, "Now comes the hard part." They had to dash across to the gate, open it just enough to get out and be out of sight before the guards arrived.

Smiling at Wyl she nodded, "lets get going."

Taking her son's hand, she ran; this was the crucial stage, if anyone spotted them now they were done for. The gate seemed farther away then it should have been, and if seemed to take longer to reach it then it should have.

But when she looked around, there was still no sign of the guards. Panting for breath she pushed Wyl into the shadows of the gate, "I'll run up and open it. Stay here," at his nod Kel ran.

She had to open it just enough to let them out, with out opening it too much that it would be noticed when the guards returned; closing the gate wasn't possible.

She reached the gate turned the winch that opened and closed the gate, now it was up to Wyl to tell her when to stop. A moment later he darted into sight and waved his arms. letting go of the winch, Kel bolted back down to join her son.

"Come on," grasping his arm, Kel took a deep breath and ran through the small opening.

xxx

**Crous, Tortall.**

Neal closed his eyes and sighed, in the last twelve years so much had changed; and yet so much remained the same. He had taken over for his father as the Palace healer almost four years ago, it was now his job to deal with the injuries of the pages.

The patient in front of him squirmed, her face screwing up with discomfort. Neal looked at her and sighed, "keep still."

"It itches," Kelanna complained irritably.

Shaking his head at his daughter he sighed, "you're the one who wanted to be a knight, remember? I did warn you, I told you what it would be like."

Kelanna rolled her eyes, "yes, it's such a horror to have your only child want to grow up in your footsteps."

"Then why not become a healer?"

His daughter snorted and gave him an exasperated look, "because it's boring. I want to do something exciting, I want to have grand adventures like you did."

Neal choked and shook his head, "grand adventures? exactly who's life are we talking about?" Where did she get the idea his life, and his 'adventures' were grand? Exciting perhaps, certainly not boring, but grand?

"From your stories," Kelanna smiled, "I want to do great things, like when you helped Keladry kill Blayce and save all the refugees."

Neal groaned, "that wasn't grand Kelanna. It was a horror, all of it." He sighed and looked at her seriously, "it's not a life I want for you."

"Well it's the life I want," Kelanna told him in a slightly annoyed tone, "Am I right to go?"

Neal sighed and nodded, "yes, you're all fixed." As she turned to leave, Neal caught his daughter's hand. "You know I love you..."

"I know," Kelanna smiled and shook her head. "I love you too Papa," she gently pulled her hand from his grasp and jogged out of the healers quarters. Watching her go, Neal closed his eyes and groaned; why couldn't his life ever be easy?

Sitting on the end of one of the beds he found himself thinking of Kel, his dearest friend; she had been taken prisoner just over twelve years ago, even now no one could find her or tell if she was even alive.

xxx

**Scanra.**

Kel and Wyl ran, they weren't in any danger; not yet, but they needed to get to the border as soon as possible. They had taken to walking for a few hours, and the running for as long as they could.

It had been two days since their escape, two days of hiding out during the day and traveling as far as they could at night; that was the safest way to travel, at night there was less chance of being spotted by scanran soldiers, less chance of being caught again.

Wyl slowed to a walk, panting for breath. Looking at his mother he shook sweat out of his eyes, "I can't run anymore."

Kel shook her head at his ashamed tone, putting her arm around him she kissed his cheek. "I am so proud of you," she smiled and ruffled his hair. "Come on, we'll just walk a bit."

"How far have we come?" Wyl's voice was tired, neither one of them had had much sleep in the last couple of days.

Frowning Kel shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure."

"Do you think we're close?"

Again Kel shook her head, "I really don't know Wyl, but we'll get there, I promise." They had to, if Maggur caught them, she would never see her son again.

A soft whiny had her reaching for her glaive, she'd had one of the servants smuggle the weapon into her room almost a week ago. Now she could hear soft hoof beats on the rough ground, beside her Wyl stiffened; his thin body shaking with fear.

The horse appeared a moment later, he was an older looking roan gelding, for a moment Kel just stared, then her face split into a grin. Peachblossom stopped before her, his head lifted proudly; he'd runaway when she'd been captured, she hadn't seen or heard of him since.

"What are you doing here?"

He snorted and shifted uneasily, and Kel realised he'd been wild for twelve years; reaching out her hand she smiled gently, "come on old boy, it's me." Slowly Peachblossom's head stretched out to sniff her hand, after a moment he stepped forward and nuzzled her chest. 'Good boy."

"Mama, who is this horse?" Wyl was watching in confusion, his arms crossed over his chest.

Grinning Kel stroked the big horse's face, "this, is Peachblossom."

Wyl's eyes went wide, "he's waited for you all this time?"

Kel couldn't believe it either, he should have been dead by now; instead, he only looked only a few years older than the last time she'd seen him. "I guess so," she'd known he was loyal to her, but this was incredible. Gripping his mane, Kel led him to a rock; looking at Wyl she shrugged, "I'm going to see if he'll let me ride him."

Stepping onto the rock, she placed a hand on Peachblossom's back. The gelding snorted and flicked his ears, after a moment's pause, she vaulted onto his back. He snorted and flattened his ears, dancing wildly under her. Stroking his neck, Kel whispered soothingly. "It's ok, it's just me." After several long seconds he calmed down, his ears flicked forward and he stood still.

"Come on," offering her hand to Wyl she grinned. "We'll be back in no time."

her son didn't hesitate, grabbing her hand, he let her pull him up in front of her. They both froze as Peachblossom tensed beneath them, he pawed the ground with a hoof and then his head turned to face Kel; he nickered softly, his eyes calm and determined.

Kel grinned, "good boy." rubbing his neck she urged him into a fast trot, "don't spill us ok?"

A soft snort was her answer as he broke into a canter, Kel smiled and closed her eyes; she was going home.


	2. Chapter 2

NEW BEGINNINGS.

Twelve years ago, Kel was taken prisoner by Scanrans. Now she returns, escaping her prison with her eleven year old Son Wyl, who happens to be the Prince of Scanra and King Maggur's son.

CHAPTER ONE - Home.

**Steadfast, Tortall.**

Dom stared out over the battlements, his eyes gazing out over the land that stretched out before him. His gaze was unfocused, his mind lost in thought as he found himself thinking of his long lost friend.

Kel.

She was the bravest woman - warrior - he knew, as long as he'd known her he'd never seen her baulk at anything, she had never showed her fear; had always put the safety of others before her own.

Now, after twelve years, he didn't know what to think; he had been sure that Kel would find some way to escape, everyone had, but time had passed by and no sign, no word of her reached them.

No one knew if she was alive or dead, he refused to believe the possibility of her death; she was too strong, too determined, too stubborn to give in and die. He knew that, where ever she was, Kel was alive; the only problem was, no one knew where that was.

Sighing he shook his head, he couldn't count the number of times his thoughts drifted to thinking of her; if he ever heard a whisper of news, a single lead on where she might be, he'd be there as fast as he could. The was what was the most frustrating, in twelve years, there had been nothing, no news of any form; not even news of her death.

What made it worse for him, was that he'd been there when she was take; they had been scouting around New Hope, the scanrans had come out of nowhere. He and Kel had been separated, he hadn't been able to help her; it was her they had been after, only a few of the eight had fought him, the rest had focused on Kel.

Within moments, they had had her cornered; while she had been fighting three of them, one had sneaked up behind her. Before he could yell a warning, Kel had been hit over the head; he'd watched as she had been dragged from Peachblossom's saddle, the big war horse had tried to stop them, attacking, rearing at them.

A huge scanran soldier had struck the gelding repeatedly with a length of rope they were using to tie Kel, Peachblossom had run.

They scanrans fighting him had waited until Kel had been taken out of sight before falling back, Dom had tried to follow; but his wounds were too severe, he'd barely been conscious when he'd stumbled into New Hope.

"It wasn't your fault."

Jumping Dom spun at Merric's voice, shaking his head he sighed. "I should have done something," he should have done anything to help her.

"We tried Dom," Merric shook his head, "we searched for weeks. Had groups go into Scanra for months after, we did our best."

"It wasn't enough!" Snarling Dom scowled, "she was our friend, and we gave up, we failed her!" That was the hard truth, no one had wanted to stop the search; but after weeks of searching and finding nothing, they had been forced to stop. They hadn't had the resources to continue, or the men. Even though they had done all they could, they had failed; he had failed her, and that was what hurt the most.

xxx

Kel was exhausted, after four days carrying them both, Peachblossom's strength had waned; he was fne carrying Wyl, but he could only carry her as well for short distances.

She was on foot, her hand dug in his mane as she led him towards home. She knew they were close, knew they would cross the border by noon; would be at Steadfast by night fall.

But it seemed too hard, she was weak after twelve years being held prisoner; she simply didn't have the strength she used to, neither did Peachblossom. Her faithful mount was skinny, his ribs showing dramatically along his sides; the years hadn't been easy on him either, he had scars from fights with other horses, scars from swords or arrows that hadn't been there the last time she had seen him.

But none of that mattered, no matter how hard it was; she had to go on.

"Mama, maybe you should ride a bit." Wyl reached over and squeezed her arm, "you need a break."

What could she say, he was right; her legs were weak and searing with pain with every step, her breath was coming in long, shuddering gasps. Pausing she slowly pulled herself onto Peachblossom's back, "just a short break then." She didn't want him dying under them, "just enough to catch my breath."

"Are we close Mama?" Wyl asked, turning his head to face her, "do we have long to go?"

Kel shook her head, "we'll be at Steadfast by night fall." She only hoped the fort was still in use, else wise she didn't know where to look for her friends. Steadfast was closer than New Hope, and with any luck, they would reach it without incident. Closing her eyes Kel let out a soft sigh, after so long, would her friends recognised her? How would they react to Wyl?

"Ma, what is it?"

Kel smiled and shook her head, he was just like her; sometimes he was so like her it scared her. "Nothing, I just don't know what to expect." Running a hand through his hair she smiled, he looked like her; he had her hair, her face, her eyes slanted ever so slightly to make them uniquely his; he looked nothing like his father, that would help make the shock less terrible.

She knew they would blame themselves for her capture, and for anything that as done to her after; the only thing she hoped, was that they wouldn't hate her son.

xxx

She had been the best he'd ever trained, he had been unfair in the beginning, not believing she had what it took to be a knight; but she had that and more, she had thrived on his every challenge, strived to better herself at every opportunity. Keladry of Mindelan had been a true knight.

Lord Wyldon sighed and shook his head, for twelve years he'd stayed posted in Steadfast; almost everyone thought by now he should have retired, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave without knowing whether or not she would return, no one had given up on the hope of her escaping; even after all this time, neither had he.

He had seen Keladry beat unbelievable odds before, had watched her overcome every adversary, the only thing he didn't understand was why she hadn't managed it yet? What was stopping her from escaping her prison?

He was sure if she had been killed, they would have heard of it. But to hear nothing, suggested, to him, that she was alive somewhere; and that whoever had her, was afraid they would find her location and save her.

But if anyone had needed saving less, it was Keladry, she had never needed to be saved from anything; now he wished he'd done more to find her.

xxx

Night was falling.

Soon he'd have to light the torches so he could see, but it could wait a little longer. Dom still stared out, watching for scanran raiders; there had been a lot lately, more than usual, and they came most frequently at night.

Merric stood with him, occasionally breaking the silence for a few minutes of conversation; he wasn't much help, he wasn't in the mood to talk, he always became silent and brooding whenever he thought of Kel.

Peering out towards the road leading to Steadfast he frowned, for a moment he could have sworn he'd seen something, something moving towards them.

Lighting the torch beside him, Dom peered harder into the darkness. "There," he pointed at at moving shadow, "what is it?"

Merric frowned and grabbed the spyglass from his belt, his breath sucked in sharply as he recognised the horse coming towards them; it was too far away to make out the rider, but the horse was unmistakable. "I don't believe it," handing the spyglass to Dom he shook his head. "Is that who I think it is?"

Peering through the spyglass, Dom gaped, it was Peachblossom; Kel mean tempered war horse. Focusing on the rider, he felt his heart thumping in his chest, _please. Please be her... _He knew it wasn't rational, but part of him hoped, preyed that it could be her.

The rider lifted it's head and Dom saw her face, his eyes went wide, his breath caught in his throat. "K-Kel..." He breathed her name, his voice shaking with joy. "It Kel!"


	3. Chapter 3

NEW BEGINNINGS.

Twelve years ago, Kel was taken prisoner by Scanrans. Now she returns, escaping her prison with her eleven year old Son Wyl, who happens to be the Prince of Scanra and King Maggur's son.

CHAPTER TWO - Reunion.

**Steadfast, Tortall.**

There was a welcome party waiting when she arrived, Kel could name them all; her friends looked the same as when she'd left, it was like time had frozen and only she had moved on.

She smiled with delight, her eyes burning with unshed tears. In front of her, Wyl was stiff; his face worried and unsure. A tall young man walked slowly towards Peachblossom, suddenly fearful of her mounts reaction she forced him to back up.

"Stay back, he's mean."

The man stopped his head cocked, he was about 20 years old, shaggy blonde hair covered his blue eyes, he grinned and shook his head. "He'll be fine My lady," he frowned as Kel backed Peachblossom up. "My lady, it's me, Tobeis Boon." he held out a hand to Peachblossom, Kel felt her mount tense; then he calmed, almost instantly.

Kel blinked and peered closer at the young man, "Tobe?"

he'd grown, he was now a tall man, his blonde hair reached down to his shoulders. He grinned taking hold of Peachblossom's mane, "you didn't recognise me did you?"

Kel grinned back at him and shrugged, "well, to do me credit. You were a small ten year old boy the last time I saw you." She slowly swung down from Peachblossom's back, hands helping her when she staggered. Turning she saw a tall red haired man with bright blue eyes grinning at her, she felt herself grinning in reply. "Merric," her voice shaking Kel hugged him; almost crushed by his fierce hug in return.

He let go and focused on Wyl, "Kel, who that sitting on Peachblossom's back?"

Now for the hard part, turning to face her son she helped him down. Facing her friends, she looked at all of them; Tobe, Merric, Dom, Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul. She had no idea how any of them would react, _best get it over with. _"This is my son, Wyl of Mindelan... prince of Scanra."

She heard the horrified gasps at the last part, saw looks of horror and revulsion cross over their faces. Licking her lips she wrapped an arm around her boy, "Wyl. These are my friends, Tobe, Merric, Dom, Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul." She pointed to each of them in turn, her mouth ry as she tried to read their expressions.

Wyl bowed to them, then turned to look at her. "Is that the Lord Wyldon I'm named after?"

Nodding Kel smiled, "yes it is." Swallowing she looked at her son, "Wyl, why don't you go with Tobe and see that Peachblossom's put away int the stables?" She needed to talk to them without Wyl present, needed to make sure they understood.

Nodding Wyl followed as Tobe led Peachblossom away, watching her son leave she faced her friends. "I know what you're thinking_"

"It's horrible Kel," Dom's voice was filled with abhorrence, his expression was mirrored by all who were present, all except for Lord Wyldon.

Shaking her head Kel bit her lip, it had been horrible; it had been the worst thing that had ever happened, she had been terrified but hadn't been able to do anything to stop it, but then she'd found out she was pregnant.

looking at the faces around her she smiled, "I love my son." her voice was soft, cam and loving. "He's the one good thing I've had in my life for the last twelve years, he's been raised into a world of pain and terror and somehow finds it in his heart to be kind and caring to everyone he meets."

"What his father did was horrible, but he is not his father's son. He is my son, like me in every way. He brought me hope and love in a time when all I had was pain and hatred and terror, he gave me joy and pride in everything he's done. there is nothing about my son, that i could ever be ashamed of."

No one spoke, they were all too shocked. Then a voice came from behind them; a boy's voice, shaking with emotion. "Oh Mama..." Wyl ran into her arms, his face peering up at her, shining with love and joy at her words. "You never said anything like that before," his voice was shuddering as she held him close.

xxx

Kel and Wyl sat at the table in the mess hall wolfing the food down as fast as they could, normally Kel would have told him off; but she was too hungry herself to bother. the others were sat at the long table, watching with looks of amusment.

Wyl stuffed the last of a big piece of venison into his mouth and reached for the last piece, even bigger then his last. Kel cleared her throat, loudly. Looking up at her Wyl swallowed and bit his lip, as he reached for the hunk of meat Kel stamped her foot and folded her arms. her son grinned, his eyes gleaming he went for the meat_

Kel blocked him and raised an eyebrow, sighing heavily Wyl rolled his eyes and spiked a couple of roasted potatoes, a few small carrots and a handful of green beans.

Dom hid his face in his hands, sniggers of laughter only slightly muffled; he wasn't the only one laughing, Tobe wore a wide grin, Merric and lord raoul laughed outright while Lord Wyldon bit his lip trying hard to eep a straight face.

Wyl looked at his mother, his chin jutted out defiantly; slowly, his eyes fixed on Kel, he reached over, stabbed the hunk of venison and dropped it on his plate.

Dom threw back his head and howled with laughter, tears streaming down his face.

Smiling Kel shrugged, "you'll eat your greens first."

Wyl looked at his plate and scowled, muttering softly he lifted the venison and removed it from his plate. Her eyes gleaming Kel spike it and put it on her plate.

Everyone was laughing, even Lord Wyldon chuckled softly shaking his head. Wiping his eyes Dom grinned, "you two are so alike is frightening."

Kel looked at her son, they both smiled at the same time, looking at Dom she shrugged. "He decided who he wanted to be a long time ago."

Wyl grinned his eyes shining with pride as he looked at his mother, "I'll be a knight, just like you Ma."

"I don't doubt it," Kel reached across and mussed her son's hair, "you'll be a great knight." As she looked around at her friends, she felt her heart glow with warmth. This was where she belonged, this was her home; she had made it, and for the first time in twelve long years, she felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

NEW BEGINNINGS.

Twelve years ago, Kel was taken prisoner by Scanrans. Now she returns, escaping her prison with her eleven year old Son Wyl, who happens to be the Prince of Scanra and King Maggur's son.

CHAPTER THREE - Reunion - Part Two.

**Steadfast, Tortall.**

One month.

That's all it had been since their escape and desperate flight for freedom. Just one month, four short weeks. in so little time, it was hard to believe how much could change; how is such a short time, she and Wyl had left their fears behind.

Smiling Kel trotted Peachblossom at the back of the group; she was going to Corus, to her family. Lord Wyldon had sent Dom, Merric, Lord Raoul, Tobe and Alanna to accompany her.

Looking ahead she watched as Wyl talked avidly with all of them, his face split with a wide smile; she didn't know why she'd been worried, her son was too likeable to dislike, after the initial shock he had been accepted without a seconds hesitation.

Kel sighed, her family was another matter; how would _they_ react to her son? It had given her hope to see how quickly her friends had accepted him, but her Mother and Father, her Brothers and Sisters, they were another matter. After living so long in fear, Wyl needed a place he could feel safe, somewhere he could be happy; he needed people who would give him a chance to prove he was nothing like his father.

"Kel!"

Dom's voice shattered her thoughts, jerking her head up she saw she had dropped back from the group. Grinning she patted peachblossom's neck, bracing herself she loosened the reins, "charge." Peachblossom's response was instantaneous, Kel felt his muscles tense, then he was flying over the road, thundering towards them.

xxx

Neal couldn't believe it, he'd read Dom's letter a dozen times before the words had made sense. Kel was alive, she was back; after so long, she was free! He couldn't stop grinning, he'd always known Kel would return, had never doubted it for even a second.

And now she was home.

Beside him Kelanna swallowed, waiting for the group to arrive; she was nervous, all her life she'd been told stories of Keladry of Mindelan, one of the bravest women her father knew. Now she would meet her, her father's best friend. That she was also named after her was cause for added stress, would she approve of Kelanna's choice to be a knight?

Neal looked at his daughter and smiled, "calm down. You're making me nervous." He said quietly, his voice hushed as he went back to staring out towards the gate. He was already nervous, for the last twelve years he'd waited for this moment; now that it was here, he couldn't stop wondering what his friend would be like, how changed she would be.

xxx

She paused when she saw him, Neal strode out in front of the large group of people standing, waiting for her to arrive. His face shone with joy as he broke into a run, laughing Kel leaped from Peachblossom's back and ran towards her friend.

She couldn't breathe as he pulled her into a shockingly tight hug, wrapping her arms around him in return Kel laughed; tears streamed down her face, this was her friend, her best friend, a friend she had thought to never see again.

Neal pulled back, his own eyes filled with tears he grinned. "I always knew you'd escape, I never doubted it for a second."

Kel smiled and looked down, "I wasn't so sure."

Wyl was suddenly by her side, his hand tugging at her sleeve. "Ma, who's this?"

grinning Kel pulled her son in front of her, wrapping her arms around him she looked at Neal. "This, is Sir Nealan of Queenscove." Swallowing she glanced down at her son, "Neal, this is my son. Wyl of Mindelan, Prince of Scanra."

"Oh Gods no!"

The curse hadn't come from Neal, but from one of the assembled group behind him. Kel stared at him, her face paling at the look of utter horror and hatred; not believing that the man showing such emotion could be her own father.

Kel felt her own anger snap, but before she could come to Wyl's defense, she felt him tear himself from her arms; he ran, his choked sobs carried back on the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

NEW BEGINNINGS.

Twelve years ago, Kel was taken prisoner by Scanrans. Now she returns, escaping her prison with her eleven year old Son Wyl, who happens to be the Prince of Scanra and King Maggur's son.

CHAPTER FIVE - Acceptance.

**Corus, Tortall.**

Wyl fled, sobs heaving from his chest as he struggled to contain his distress. He should have been used to it, but the look on the man's face; a face that looked similar his mother's, a face so like his own, somehow struck him like a physical blow.

He didn't know where he was going, didn't stop when he heard his mother's voice calling out to him; he simply ran, as though if he ran far enough, he could escape the shame that always seemed to follow him.

Since he was a little boy, he'd know what it was his father had done to his mother; how he had come to be. It made him sick, and ashamed that anyone who could do such an abominable act was forever a part of his life, part of him; whether he wanted it or not.

His knees gave out from under him and Wyl fell in a heap, his shoulders heaved with desperate heart wrenching sobs.

xxx

Kel stared at her father in shock, never before had he sounded so angry or appalled; that he should speak so towards her son - his grandson, only made her shock worse.

Shaking her head, she turned away from him and ran after her son, "Wyl!"

Her boy didn't pause or look back, his frantic sobs reaching her ears even as far back as she was.

All his life Wyl had been looked at with barely contained abhorrence, only she had been there to care for him, the only person to love him and not blame him for the evil acts of his father; if anyone should have had any right to hate him, it would be her. But Kel felt only love for her son, he was the only good thing she'd had for so long.

She found him crumpled on the ground, his thin body shaking with each soul shattering sob. Striding forward, Kel knelt and pulled her son into her arms, "it's alright," how could she make this go away? What could she say that would make any of this ok?

Wyl's head lifted from her shoulder, he looked at her and shook his head. "Its not fair," his voice shook as he stared at her with red puffy eyes; tears still streaming down his cheeks. "No one ever sees me for who I am, they only see him!" There was anger now, anger and hatred.

Kel gently wiped away his tears, "that's not true, you can't say that about Dom or Tobe, or Lord Raoul or Lady Alanna and if I'm not mistaken, Lord Wyldon would agree as well." Hugging her son close Kel sighed, she understood how they could feel that way; but it still broke her heart. "Its just a shock, they're my family, my friends. Thinking of me being hurt like that_"

"I would never do that!" Wyl cut her off, his face twisting with fury, "I would never hurt anyone the way he hurt you Mama!"

"I know that," smoothing down Wyl's hair Kel smiled gently, "and in time, they will learn to see you as I do." Rocking her son in her arms, Kel closed her eyes. "You are the most important person to me, you alone have brought me joy and love when all I had was agony and fear. You made me smile no matter how bad things got, and no matter what anyone said or did, you're still the kindest, the most honourable and caring person I know." Wyl had gone still in her arms, smiling Kel stroked his hair. "Give it time Love, give it time and no one will have any doubts about who you are." He didn't answer, he'd fallen asleep in her arms.

She carried him in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder as he slept. as she reached the group, Neal stepped froward.

"Is he alright?"

Kel couldn't keep the anger from her gaze as her gaze went to her father, looking at Neal she sighed. "He cried himself to sleep, what do you think?"

Nodding Neal smiled tightly, "come on, you can put him in the healers quarters tonight. It's closer than walking all the way to the palace."

Shifting her son's weight, Kel followed Neal; all too aware of the others following close behind. She would talk to them once Wyl was put to bed, when he couldn't hear her loose her temper.

xxx

Laying him down gently, kel bent forward and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight me baby," he murmured softly, incoherently in his sleep. Brushing his hair away from his face, Kel straightened.

Neal placed a hand on her shoulder, "we looked for you Kel. We looked for months, but we couldn't find you."

Looking at her friend, kel sighed. "It's not your fault Neal," hugging him briefly she smiled, "I knew you'd be looking, even if you couldn't find me."

Walking outside, Kel scowled at her father, "how dare you?" Her voice had turned to an angry snarl, "how could you look at him like that, he is your grandson!"

Piers blinked and stepped back, shocked at his daughter's furious glare. "Keladry_"

"I expected some people to react in that manner, but never my own family!" she stood right in front of him, her fists clenched tight by her sides. "I have nver been more ashamed in my life!"

"Keladry that is enough," Ilane stepped forward and shook her head. "Your father was not thinking of your son when he spoke."

Snorting Kel nodded, "I know who he was thinking of, but it still doesn't give him the right to look at Wyl that way."

Piers cleared his throat, "Keladry, I'm sorry, I never meant to upset him, I just reacted." Looking at his daughter he sighed, "I think you can understand my horror at know what he did to you."

Closing her eyes kel gritted her teeth, "that's just it, Wyl is nothing like his father, and he's not the only one sick of him being compared to that _barbarian_ whenever he meets someone."

"He is _my_ son," Kel's voice shook, "He is exactly like me, he takes after nothing of his father, in looks or personality."

Piers nodded, "I'm sorry."

Kel felt the anger inside her snap, evaporating in an instant; letting out a small son she flung her arms around her father's neck. "Papa," she felt his arms wrap around her, felt her family - her mother, her brothers Anders and Inness her sisters Adalia, Patricine, Oranie and Demadria - all move in around her. After a moment she frowned, pulling back from their embraces she cocked her head.

"Where's Conal?"

Inness cleared his throat, "after you were taken, he went a little crazy."

Kel frowned, confused. "And?"

"One night, he just up and disappeared." Anders said softly, "we haven't seen him very often since."

"You don't know where he is?" Kel asked, incredulously.

Inness shook his head, sighing he shrugged. "If you really wanted to find him, I'd tell you to look in every inn or tavern in the whole of Tortall."

Kel stared in complete astonishment, "he never used to drink at all."

"And now he doesn't stop," Adalia shrugged and shook her head. "He sends a letter every once in a while, but we've only seen him a handful of times since you were taken."

Kel shook her head, of all the things she'd expected on her return, this had not been one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

NEW BEGINNINGS.

Twelve years ago, Kel was taken prisoner by Scanrans. Now she returns, escaping her prison with her eleven year old Son Wyl, who happens to be the Prince of Scanra and King Maggur's son.

NEW BEGINNINGS.

Twelve years ago, Kel was taken prisoner by Scanrans. Now she returns, escaping her prison with her eleven year old Son Wyl, who happens to be the Prince of Scanra and King Maggur's son.

CHAPTER SIX - Catching Up.

**Corus, Tortall.**

Kelanna tugged at her father's arm, "Papa, will you introduce me?"

"In a minute," Neal smiled at his daughter and shrugged, "just give her a moment with her family."

Kelanna snorted and shook her head, "they've got around to talking about their 'family drunk' what else can they talk about?"

Sighing Neal shook his head, clearing his throat he walked up to Kel. "Excuse me, Kel." Looking at Kelanna sternly he smiled at his friend, "my daughter would like to introduce herself."

Kelanna choked, "Papa..."

Kel looked at her and smiled, "I'm Keladry of Mindelan, it's a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Kelanna of Queenscove," Kelanna smiled shyly, "Papa's told me so much about you."

Chuckling Kel grinned, "I'll bet he has."

"He's always talked about you, told me stories of everything you and he did together," Kelanna looked at her father and grinned. "And now he's shocked that I'd want to be a knight too."

Kel laughed, chuckling she shook her head. "So have you started your training yet?"

"I started last year," Kelanna said proudly, "Sir Cleon says I'm one of the best in my year."

"Cleon of Kennan?" Kel asked, thinking of her friend.

Kelanna nodded, "he's our training master."

As Kel stifled a yawn, Neal sighed. "I think its time we were all getting to bed," fixing his daughter with a serious look he folded his arms, "some of us have to get up early."

Kelanna rolled her eyes, looking at Kel she grinned. "Has he always been so annoying?"

"You have no idea," Kel told her; breaking into laughter as Neal let out an outraged cry of indignation.

xxx

Kel turned Peachblossom and rode him at the Quintain, over the last month he'd recovered too; when she'd first seen him again, he had been so skinny she could see every rib protruding from his sides, now he was now in perfect shape.

Kel grinned as her lanced hit dead center before splintering into a shower of wood.

"Your grip's a little off."

Kel jumped at the voice, turning Peachblossom around she found herself staring at a curly, red haired young man.

Cleon grinned at her, holding out another lance he shrugged, "I'd be happy to offer a few pointers if you'd like."

Swinging down Kel smiled at him, "yes, I heard you were the new training master."

Cleon nodded, "well we had a new king, I figured we needed another change."

Kel smiled and hugged him, "I heard about that too." Pulling back she frowned, "How's Roald holding up?"

Cleon shrugged and sighed, "as well as anyone can I guess, it's only been a year."

Shaking her head Kel sighed, it was mind blowing how much could change. "You know, when I arrived at Steadfast, it felt like nothing had changed. But now," looking at Cleon she shook her head, "everything's different."

"You'll get used to it," Cleon smiled, "besides its only a few changes, a lot's still the same."

"But they're big changes," Kel said quietly, her voice wistful as she thought of the past.

"Some changes are good," Cleon grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Like you escaping, that's a very good change."

Grinning Kel nodded, he was right; not all change was bad, "it just takes getting used to."

"There you are!" Neal and Merrick ran up to them, Neal sighed and shook his head. "We've been looking everywhere Kel," he told her breathlessly. "Roald wants to see you."

xxx

Kel froze as she hear it.

Laughter.

Her son's laughter.

Entering the mess hall she saw it was deserted, she looked up and saw Roald standing a few meters away, talking to Dom and Lord Raoul. Glancing toward the laughter, Kel gaped; her son was standing, talking and laughing with Kelanna and two slightly taller black haired boys who were identical in every way.

"Kel!"

Suddenly she was pulled into a tight embrace, gasping she hugged Roald back breathless as he released her, shaking her head she grinned. "Look at you," she said with a sigh, "I'm gone for a few years and you go and turn into a king."

Laughing Roald shook his head, "I think you were gone for a little long than a few years."

"Mama!" Wyl ran over, his eyes shining with joy. "Mama, they like me!" He cried, pointing towards Kelanna and the boys. "They really like me!"

Smiling kel hugged her son, "that's wonderful." She said in her 'I told you so' voice, Wyl gave her a filthy look and rolled his eyes.

He looked at Roald and grinned, "he likes me too."

"well, I would expect no better from the King." Looking at her friend, she smiled gratefully. Her son needed this, he needed to know that some people were decent; even if others weren't.

Roald cleared his throat and beckoned to the boys, when they reached them he smiled proudly. "Kel, these are my sons. Prince Jonathan and Prince Roger."

Both boys bowed respectfully to Kel.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Keladry," Roger said with an awed smile.

Jonathan scowled and elbowed him in the ribs, "she's a Lady Knight you fool," he whispered loudly, "you don't call a lady knight a lady!"

Roger glared at his brother, "she's a woman isn't she?"

"Well, yes." Jonathan said with a frown, "anyone could see that."

"Then it's only polite to call her a lady," Roger snapped, looking at Jonathan like he was an idiot.

Kel laughed, smiling at Jonathan as he opened his mouth to rebut his brother she shook her head. "I don't mind being called 'Lady'," she said with a shrug. "But if you are going to address me as Lady please, just call me 'Lady Kel'." Grinning at the boys she chuckled, "Lady Keladry is too formal."

"I told you" Roger grinned at Jonathan, "I told you she wouldn't mind being called a lady."

Groaning Roald shook his head, "be thankful you only had one Kel," he said quietly, "having twins is a nightmare."

Roald turned to Wyl, looking at him he glanced at Kel. "He's your son?" Kel nodded, opening her mouth to introduce him, she was cut off as Roald faced him. "What's your name?"

Wyl swallowed and licked his lips, "I'm Wyl of Mindelan Sir." he said quietly, his head lowering as he swallowed again and murmured even quieter, "Prince of Scanra."

Roald was silent as he looked at him, Kel felt like a hand was around her heart, ready to squeeze... Cocking his head, Roald reached out and gently lifted Wyl's chin up so he looked him in the eye. "_Never_ be ashamed of who you are," his voice was firm as he spoke.

Wyl's eyes went wide, "But my father_"

"Are you the same him?" the king asked asked, not unkindly. "Do you agree with what he does?" Roald questioned, his eyes locked on Wyl's.

"No!" Wyl shook his head, his eyes snapping with anger. "I am _nothing_ like him!"

Smiling Roald shrugged, "then _you _have nothing to be ashamed of. _You_ are not to blame for anything your father does." As Wyl stared at him in shocked silence, Roald continued. "It is your own actions that matter, not those of your father, only he is to blame for his action, only him and no one else."


	7. Chapter 7

NEW BEGINNINGS.

Twelve years ago, Kel was taken prisoner by Scanrans. Now she returns, escaping her prison with her eleven year old Son Wyl, who happens to be the Prince of Scanra and King Maggur's son.

CHAPTER SEVEN - Training.

**Corus, Tortall.**

Once again she had risen early, just like she used to. She had finished with her glaive practice and was now saddling Peachblossom, she still couldn't believe he'd waited for her; for twelve years.

But Daine had confirmed it when she had brought him in after going for a brief ride the night before, she had looked at him after Kel had expressed her shock that he seemed to have waited for her and laughed, saying that he had waited for her knowing she would try to escape, but that he had also not known it would take her so long.

Her mount had also said that he would have had an easier time in finding her, if she had stopped moving.

Smiling Kel swung herself up into the saddle, "I didn't expect you to wait." She told him quietly, "but I'm glad you did." Snorting Peachblossom tossed his head in response. "Ok," turning him to face the Quintain she patted his neck, "Charge."

Even after all these years, his speed still shocked her; raising her lance she aimed it at the center of the target, a moment later her lance splintered, breaking in half.

Grinning Kel snorted and shook her head, "lets see how many we can break before breakfast." She challenged him, picking anew lance and turning him about to face the Quintain again. "Charge."

xxx

"Are you going to eat _all_ that?"

Wyl looked up at Kelanna in confusion, "what?" he looked at the tray, he only had a bowl of porridge, a couple of pieces of fresh buttered toast and a small piece of apple pie; compared to what he'd eaten at Steadfast, it was nothing.

Jonathan shook his head, "you're really going to eat it all?"

"Yes," Wyl dug into the porridge, "I'm hungry." He looked at them a frown crossing his face, he didn't understand why they liked him; but what really troubled him, was that he didn't know how to be a friend. He wanted to be their friend, if they wanted to be his friends anyway; he just wasn't sure what he had to do.

"That is a very serious look," Roger commented, "what are you thinking about?"

Shrugging Wyl sighed, "I've never had friends before, so I don't now how to be a friend." He said between a mouthful of milk, his gaze locked on the trio in front of him.

Blinking Kelanna shrugged, "well that's easy, you just be nice and be yourself."

Wyl's frown deepened, it was too easy, there had to be a catch. "That's it? I don't have to do anything special?"

"Well," Kelanna cocked her head, "you could give presents on our birthdays, but that's really about it." she said with a smile, "you know, other then being there when we need help or when we have a problem and need to talk."

"The point is," Jonathan said cutting across Kelanna before she could make the explanation complicated, "It's not that hard."

Roger smile and shrugged, "we like you, just be yourself and you'll do fine."

x

"Alright," Cleon's voice brought the pages to complete silence in an instant, "everyone pair up and get in line!"

Wyl tried to stay with Kelanna, but found himself paired with a blonde boy around his own age. He smiled at him, "I'm Wyl_"

"I know who you are," the boy sneered, "you might have the Princes fooled, but you won't fool me, you Scanran scum." The boy shook his head, bringing his staff up to his chest. "Your mother's no better, a stupid scanran whore!" At the last word, he attacked.

Wyl's eyes widened for a brief moment, then they hardened with determination; he blocked his opponent's blows, letting himself be forced out of line, allowing himself to get the taller boy's measure. He was strong, but he favoured his right side, leaving his left side wide open to attack; feigning a high strike, Wyl went in low to the right.

His blow landed, sending the blonde haired boy staggering back.

"Joren of Stone Mountain, swap places with Prince Jonathan, now!" Sir Cleon's was a loud booming roar, and the boy - Joren - scrambled to obey.

Jonathan grinned at him as Wyl stood in front of him, "that was brilliant."

Smiling Wyl glanced at Joren and winced, "my first day and I've already made an enemy."

Snorting Jonathan blocked his low strike and shrugged, "he's not worth having as a friend. In my opinion, you're better off with him as an enemy."

Wyl nodded, he was right; but it still made him sad, he hadn't wanted to get on the wrong side of anyone. Sure, he'd known people wouldn't like him, but he hadn't been prepared for Joren's anger. Of cause he knew about his mother's enemy who was obviously this boy's namesake, but he hadn't expected anything like this.

"Look, don't worry about it." Jonathan smiled easily keeping up with his strikes, "ignore him, he's not worth worrying over."

Wyl nodded and sighed, "you know, I'm used to people insulting me, but no one usually brings my mother into it."

Jonathan frowned, "I thought you were the Prince? why would people insult you?"

"Are you kidding?" Shaking his head Wyl sighed, "they couldn't take out their anger on King Maggur, so they took it out on me." Shrugging he moved into a high strike, "the only times I was officially the 'Prince' was when my father had his Lords visiting, then I was dressed in the finest clothes I had and paraded around like a puppet. If I didn't do exactly what he said, he'd have mother beaten for it."

Jonathan looked ill, "he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not often, but sometimes, particularly when he was drunk." Wyl shook his head, "it's not really something I like talking about."

Inclining his head Jonathan smiled, "that's fine."

Looking at the Prince Wyl smiled, "do you know you Roger, Kelanna and your father are the only people who haven't looked at me like I was an abomination. Everyone else has only ever seen my father and looked at me like I was as bad as he was, but not you or Kelanna or your father or Roger." Shrugging slightly, Wyl smiled at him. "It's a nice change."

"You're welcome," Jonathan told him with a grin, "glad I could be of service."

Feeling his mood lighten, Wyl grinned; the prince was an easy person to like, so was his brother and Kelanna.

And the King, that had been the biggest surprise; he would have expected him to hate him, but King Roald had looked at him and seen him for who he really was. He hadn't cared who his father was, he'd accepted him instantly; and that was something he had never experienced before, not ever Dom or Lord Raoul had been able to accept him that fast or easily.

It didn't matter what his father had done, for the first time in his life he hadn't been blamed for his fathers crimes; he had been absolved, in that moment he had felt renewed respect for his mother's friend; Roald of Conte was a great king indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**NEW BEGINNINGS.**_

_**Twelve years ago, Kel was taken prisoner by Scanrans. Now she returns, escaping her prison with her eleven year old Son Wyl, who happens to be the Prince of Scanra and King Maggur's son.**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT - Revealing The Past.**_

"How did you get so good with weapons?" Jonathan asked, looking at Wyl with an awed expression.

Biting his lip, Wyl shook his head, barely stopping himself from cringing at the memories of his 'training'. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Roger grinned, "if I was that good, I'd be thrilled!"

"And if I'd been trained like you have, I would be too." Looking at the two Princes, Wyl sighed, "I understand why you want to know, but I really _don't_ want to talk about it."

As Jonathan opened his mouth to protest, Kelanna gave him a hard nudge, looking at him sternly as she shook her head. Placing a hand on Wyl's shoulder, she smiled. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she said quietly. "Just remember that if you ever do want to talk, we'll all be here."

Wyl smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you."

xx

Duke Baird smiled as he saw Kel watching Wyl from the window, "you should be proud of him." In the week since he had begun training with the other pages, they had all seen that Wyl was extremely skilled with almost all weapons; from sword, to bow, staff and even the lance.

Kel smiling sighed, "I couldn't be more proud of him if I tried." Her son had been through so much, had suffered more than any child ever should.

Lord Wyldon raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, "Instead of continually dropping hints, why don't you tell us what happened?"

Turning to face them, Kel took a deep breath. "Wyl's training at Maggur's hand, was nothing short of barbaric." Swallowing at the memory of her son's torment, Kel forced herself to continue. "The first weapon Maggur began training Wyl with, was the sword..." Her breath shook at the memory as she glanced at her son. "... Wyl was five, Maggur took a sword from one of his guards and threw it to Wyl. When Wyl failed to catch it, Maggur broke his arm in his hands."

Neal gasped in horror, his eyes wide as he stared at Kel. "He did that to his own son?"

"Maggur never saw him as his son," Kel closed her eyes and shook her head, "Wyl was just a way to strengthen his rule."

"That wasn't the only time Maggur hurt him, was it?" Lord Wyldon asked, voicing the question, when the others were too afraid to.

Kel shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "Every time Wyl started on a new weapon, if he didn't do everything right the first time, Maggur would 'punish' him."

Cleon sighed as he shook his head. "I guess that explains why he cringes when I point out something he's not doing quite right." He was expecting to be hurt for his failure.

"He's been through so much," Duke Baird smiled as he turned his gaze to watch Wyl practicing with the lance while Jonathan, Rodger and Kelanna stood nearby, cheering as he neared the Quintain. "It would almost be understandable if he had become as bad as his father."

Kel smiled with pride, her son was special, in more ways than one. "I knew he was special from the moment I found out I was pregnant," she said softly, lifting the anti-pregnancy charm from around her neck.

Lord Wyldon's eyes widened, "The Gods wanted him to be born..."

"It's not hard to guess why," Neal said quietly. "He's the son of one of the most respected knights in Tortall and King Maggur, if he became the next king, he could end the war and bring peace between Tortall and Scanra."


End file.
